Battling Field Guide
Combat Mode Choices Classic.png|link=Classic|Classic Ranked.png|link=Ranked Game|Rank Brawl.png|link=Brawl|Brawl VS. AI.png|link=Vs. AI|Vs. AI Custom.png|link=Mayhem|Custom Survival.png|link=Mayhem|Events Each Mode has its own Setting Normal Modes: Classic ' - Player vs Player 5v5 (Casual Gameplay) 'Ranked Game - Similar to Classic but players will compete against each other for Ranks Brawl - 5 vs 5 PvP, One lane, Simple base fight with Random Choice of Characters Vs. AI - 5 players vs 5 AIs depending on Difficulty, Mode, +you will need to invite 4 others to get started. (or leap of faith by finding 4 others by random). Custom - 1+ vs 1+, this mode is exactly like Human Vs AI but you can play alone and have up to 1-5 AIs against you. or invite real players to compete with you. [[Draft Pick|'Draft Pick']] - Unlocked at Grandmaster division. Similar to Rank matches but both teams are able to ban 2 heroes. Event Modes: Mayhem - Any heroes have overpowered optimization on their skills. Some heroes are excluded in the list. Mirror - Players on each team must vote any hero, each team chose and only use same hero. Survival - 3 Players on 1 Team versus 33 Teams - 99 Players! Objective: Destroy the Enemy's Main Base # You will need to take out 3 Turrets to Reach the Main Base (in Match up/Ranked/Custom) # If you're in Brawl Mode its 2 Turrets Overview: Take a good look at your map, you may want to pay attention to it, knowing where and knowing how your opponents move will give you a Edge on the playing field. In the main map of the game there are three separate lanes you travel to get to your enemies turrets and base. The lanes are labeled as such, TOP, MID(Middle), and BOT(Bottom). All three lanes are set up with three turrets each and your goal is to get through waves of minions and destroy the turrets. Once you’ve passed the turrets you focus your fire on the enemy base. Now each lane is suited best for specific roles. Typically the middle lane is best for Assassins characters, the bottom for Mage or Tanks, and the top is best for Fighters. 'Jungle: Jungles is an area on the map which is between the three lanes. The jungle areas weave and work their way into the map making it so you can cut through them to get to one of the other lanes without having to go back and around. The point of the jungles is to have a method of gaining gold or exp for your hero faster. There are monsters scattered throughout the jungle areas for you to slay in return for those rewards. At the start of the match the monsters are spawned and in the waiting period for the minions you can spend that time killing one of the monsters. As the match goes on more powerful ones spawn for more powerful bonuses. In some cases defeating a monster will give your character a certain type of bonus. They range from health bonuses to damage and even defense. There are certain characters that are better for jungling than others and even have their own jungling gear builds. So before you try to do the jungles make sure you know what characters are best for it. '''''Pushing Lanes and Destroying Turrets Now the strategic part of the game is the most basic part as well. To win the game you have to destroy the enemies base building. To get to the base you have to get passed their turrets and destroy them. To get to the turrets you have to get passed your enemies minions so as you can see there’s quite a list. When pushing lanes to get to a turret you don’t want to just charge in and fire wildly. That’s only going to amount to premature defeat. To push the lane have at least two heroes in that lane and clear out the enemy minions. Chances are your minions will have been taken out by the enemies first round. If one or two of your minions survived sit with them in the enemy turret ring and attack it until tower is destroyed. Enemy minions will show up and your best bet is to defeat them as close to the turret as possible. Keeping them bottle necked there will make a clear path for your minions to get into the turret ring so you can join in on the attack. Once you’re all in taking down the turret is easy work. Be careful when attacking ennemies tower, they will come to defend their precious defense (you should do the same!). Always keep an eye on the map and have an escape plan. Just repeat the process on the next two turrets until you reach the enemy base. When you’re attacked by enemy heroes its best to focus your attacks on them. Have your lane mate back you up and if you’re lucky your team has a jungler to rush in and join the fray long enough to clear your lane. Its all about team work so being shy won’t get you far. Combat Tips ! Tip 1: Clearing a Jungle with your Ally Most people would just go straight to lane the moment the minions spawn. What most don’t know is that you and your lane partner can kill 2 jungle creeps and arrive in lane for a level 2 advantage. That gives you the opportunity to get the first kill the moment you show up in lane. Ideally, you should run a marksman with a support or tank that can engage or have crowd control capabilities to get an early first kill. Someone like Franco paired with a marksman like Layla or a mage like Alice would really decimate lane opponents when Franco is able to land a hook! You will also need to bring the execute battle spell to execute your enemy that is running away from you. Tip 2: Focus on Learning a Hero or Character For many beginners, it can be overwhelming to keep learning new characters, especially if you still don’t know the basic mechanics of the game. For example, as Layla gets to max level, she is able to fire at towers without getting into tower range. That means she is great for turret sieges WITH your team. As long as she is protected in the front, she can fire away and destroy towers quickly. Fanny can move around the map quickly with her chains and it requires a bit of practice to get used to her extreme mobility. I have seen good Fanny players getting away with dying in situations where most players would accept their fate. Franco’s hooks also takes a bit of practice to keep landing them. Sometimes, you have to gauge whether your enemy will try to juke your hooks or walk in a straight line. Most new players will walk in a straight line, but more experienced players will make use of side steeping on going to bushes to make your hooks harder to land. Tip 3: Do Your Dailies Everyday, when you login, you get 2 free chests. Each chest will refill every 4 hours, so you can get 1 new chest every 4 hours. Each chest will have experience, battle points (BP), hero ticket, emblems and magic dust. These are all useful items to help you advance in the game. Make sure to login daily to get them! Also, the medal chest reward gives you more goodies and you will need to play a couple of PvP matches to open that. Normally, 2 wins would allow you to open a medal chest. The medal chest will give you premium skin fragments, which allows you to buy a premium skin for a character upon getting 100 of them. Tip 4: Big Bosses: Turtle and Blue Knight (The Lord) Often times, new players will not pay too much attention to these two bosses in the game. The turtle gives extra gold for your team while the Blue Knight is a strong boss that will push a lane for you upon defeating him. You can have your entire team push with him and try to get towers and eventually the nexus. Now, at lower levels, most people won’t contest too much. However, in ranked games, players will try to get every advantage they can and sneak in either the Turtle or Knight. The best time to do either objectives is when you either ace the opponent team close to your base or when you catch 1 or 2 players out near the center of the map. Always get every advantage you can to increase your odds to win the game! Tip 5: Lane Pushing This is an unknown concept to new players. You want your minion wave to build up so they stack up and they will help siege the enemy tower for you without you being there. In order to build up a minion wave in your favor, you will need to kill the opponent minion wave with your hero so that your minions stay unharmed. Eventually, your minions will stack up and a huge wave will form to help you push a lane. The easiest way to do it is when a huge minion wave of the opposing team forms. You use your hero to clear it and this reverses the process and you will start building your own minion wave. Once that is done, you can go support other lanes while you let the lane you left do its magic. Tip 6: Destroying Towers Tower siege allows you to get closer to the enemy nexus. Often times, players will spend too much time trying to kill enemy players and forget that your ultimate goal is to destroy the enemy nexus. A typical newbie game will consist players trying to get high kill scores while ignoring tower kills. Keep in mind that when you die to a tower dive for being too aggressive and wanting to kill the enemy, it opens up to a counter tower siege. Only tower dive if you are way ahead of the enemy team or you are confident of killing them without dying. And we all know that most new players can’t do calculated risks too well… Tip 7: Communicating with Your Team Mates There are four buttons you can opt to use if you are not a fast typist on your tablet or mobile phone. There is attack, retreat, group up and various short phrases to communicate your point across. Below are what you can quickly say to your teammates: * Well Played – Say that when your teammate makes a good play * Attack the Lord – Use this on trying to kill the Lord (Only after you have gained at advantage against the enemy team) * Rally and Push – Call your teammates to group up * Request Assistance – Ask for support to defend or attack your enemy * Clear the Lane – Basically clearing minion waves to start a lane push * Prepare for Team Fight! – Gather up and fight a 5 v 5 battle! * Defend the High Ground – Calling your allies to protect your base They are useful commands to rally your team. Don’t neglect it! Tip 8: Grouping Up for Team Fights After the laning phase, it is usually where your ally groups up to siege towers. Most new players will just do their own thing, so it is vital that you use communication pings to huddle everyone together for a team fight. This is a great time to use the “Prepare for Team Fight!” command line to let your team know it is time to group up. Also make sure to know your team positioning in big 5 v 5 team fights. As a marksman and assassin, you don’t engage until your frontline initiate first. Sometimes, the enemy team will engage first and you are forced to fight them without your front line tanking. Unless you are far ahead and can do some serious 1 v 3 or more, you are not going to out damage 3 people most of the time. Be wise and don’t go too offensive, especially if you are a squishy marksman. Tip 9: Praise Your Team Mates More A lot of times, you may get upset at your team mates for making poor decisions and get caught out. Yelling or cussing at them won’t do you or your team any good. It doesn’t contribute to you winning more. Just give up putting down team mates. Instead, praise every small thing they do right. If they group up with you, say good job. If they get a kill, say nice! This instills confidence in your team and they are more likely to make good decisions. Everybody wins and your odds of winning goes up as well. Tip 10: Have Fun Last but not least, focus on having fun and not be too outcome dependent on whether you win or lose, in order to win, you will need to learn to take losses as well. Always look to improve your mechanics and learn from each game you play. Focusing on improving will make you a much better in the long run. Tip 11: Achievement Claiming after Battle Always gotta Remember what achievements, you havent unlocked so you can attempt for them, sometimes they will happen... But ALSO Dont Forget to Claim them ! (always a big one to remember). Tip 12: Use tactics for an effective strategy! Be independent and learn to strategize the battle! This is one of the most effective methods to win any battle. Diversion tactics, in particular, are effective in forcing the regrouping enemy forces to split up and slay the doer/s! Tip 13: Know your hero! Learning your heroes pros and cons increase his/her effectiveness in the battlefield. But commonly for players, being alone is the greatest con. So, call a friend or be careful in the battlefield to avoid being ambushed/slain by enemy heroes! Tip 14: Practice makes ANYTHING perfect! Cheer up and don't lose hope in winning your battle! You can play Human vs AI match to know your hero's strengths and weakness or watch Live streaming! Experience is your best teacher! Tip 15: Watch your ping! Your internet connection determines the fate of any Mobile Legends battle! Watch out for red pings or sudden loss of internet connection if you dont want to lose a battle or disappoint your comrades! Strategy Run down: In the Start: -Turrets are at Strongest they hit for about 300dmg and increases by 200dmg per hit (And Doubles) You will need to be careful where you move, and kill the players -Every Character has about 100-125 Physical Attack & 18-25 Armor when the start (kinda odd because mages have that too) Give or Take Emblem Choice -Penetration against Armor makes it easier to Kill. if its in #, its Armor -Armor Pent = Real Armor If it in %, it you have Devil Tears (70% Armor penetration) they only get to keep 30% of there Armor - # Armor penetration you have equipped What Gives Gold/Group Gold: Your Money (Gold is linked to your Exp Bar a little when you are about Level 7, you should have least 2100 gold (only minions) *NOTE* if you kill with a player the money is shared, but your EXP stays the same Individual Exp: Lancer.png|Lancer Cannon.png|Cannon Infantry.png|Infantry -Infantry's/Lancer/Cannon (Minions) Infantry/Lancer rewards 45-50 , while Cannon are about 100-150 gold worth Players are worth 200g (if soloed), 150 (with 2 player kill) 100 (3 player) 50g (4player) 25g (Full Team) REAPER.png|Reaper Spinner.png|Spinner GM.png|Ghost Mage Goblin Icon.png|Goblin GBB.png|Giant Beasted Mouth River Crab Icon.png|River Crab -Jungle Monsters: Goblin, Big Mouth Monster, Spider, Ghost Mage are all worth 25-50 gold. BUFF Monsters: Spinner & Reaper are worth ?-? ? Spinner and Reaper gives you different variety of buffs depending on your role. River Crab gives you +10 Coin Buff every 30 seconds and also last 30 seconds Group Exp: (very helpful) Turret.png|Turret Turtle Icon.png|Turtle Lord.png|Lord -Turrets (150 ) -Turtle (163 ) -The Lord (213 ) AI: Infantry/Lancer/Cannon (Minions) Lancer.png|Lancer Cannon.png|Cannon Infantry.png|Infantry they come in pairs of 3 every wave, of 30seconds, if they 3 minions are victorious they move to the 1st base, than mid than next base (and visa versa) Category:Guide Category:Game Mode